It Wasn't Supposed To Be This Way
by xTrueLoveAlways
Summary: Set five years after Titanic. Jack and Rose pictured a good life after Titanic but after one year of being together it was anything but. Now after five years can Jack and Rose make it together or will they give up on what they've always wanted. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It just seems like you don't care anymore, Jack." Rose said with tears falling down her face. "It's seemed like that for four years..."

"It's not that I don't care..." Jack said unsure of what to say afterwards.

"Then what is it?" Rose said looking up at Jack.

Jack just stood there in front of Rose. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he didn't care he just didn't see the point in worrying about something that neither of them could change. Never the less he still tried to say something...anything...to let Rose know that he did care but there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"Rose, there's nothing you could do-"

"Just stop, Jack!" Rose yelled at him angered as she stood up and headed for the front door shoving Jack out of the way in the process.

Rose grabbed her purse from the table next to the door as she opened it and walked out slamming the door behind her.

"Rose! Where are you going? It's storming out!" Jack called after her practically running towards the door. He opened the door and ran out on the front porch only to find that Rose was already gone. Jack walked back inside and slammed the door. He sat down on the couch and stared up at the picture on the wall of him and Rose on their wedding day five years ago after the Titanic sank.

"What happened to us?" He asked himself as he put his head in his hands. Tears started welling up in his eyes and he got angry he stood up and walked towards the wall with the picture of him and Rose he looked at it for a second before tearing it off the wall and throwing it to the floor, the glass from the frame shatter on the hardwood floor. He looked at the glass on the floor and walked over to the door, put his back to it, and slid down to the floor with tears falling down his face.

This was nothing like they thought their life would be together after Titanic. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Jack loved Rose with all his heart but for the past four years all they've ever done was fight. It wasn't like they wanted to but just one word or look from the other and one of them would go off. Jack could see Rose was upset about what had happened four years ago when they lost their son, Nathan, three months after he was born because he had gotten very ill, but there was nothing that they could have done, no matter how many times they took him to the doctor or anything, nothing would help, no matter what they did. Jack didn't like seeing Rose angry and upset but he couldn't do anything to make her happy, and right now that was all he wanted for Rose was for her to be happy. But it just seemed so impossible.

Jack lifted his head up to where it rested on the door. He looked at the picture frame and the glass all on the floor. He got up from the floor and went into the kitchen to get a broom and sweep up the glass. He swept up the glass and put it in the trash can then he picked up the picture frame and the picture and placed them on the coffee table. He looked up at the clock on the wall which read 10:23p.m. It was dark outside and Rose was out in a storm. Jack put on the jacket that was on the back of the chair and went outside to get in his car to look for Rose, hoping he would find her.

This is my first story and I really hope people like it. Reviews would mean so much to me even if it were just 2 or 3 saying to continue this. So please review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you: thegoodgirldoll, xNeverLetGox, and debbiexmx for reviewing. I'm glad you all like the story so far! :)**

Jack drove around town for about 20 minutes and still didn't see Rose. He had no idea where she could have went. He pulled off to the side of the road because it was raining even harder than before when he left and also to think where she could have went.

"It just seems like you don't care anymore..." Jack could Rose's voice in his head saying those words from earlier. If he didn't care he wouldn't have went out looking for Rose in a storm.

"Where could she be?" He asked himself.

After a while the rain wasn't falling as hard so he drove back onto the road and started to look for Rose again. He drove past the pier and saw someone sitting in the sand. He pulled over to the side of the road got out of the car and started walking towards them. When he got a little closer he seen red curly hair and then knew it was Rose. He walked up behind her slowly so he wouldn't scare her and sat beside her in the rain.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked after a minute or so just staring out to the ocean.

"I came to find you...Rose I'm sorry." He said after she didn't answer.

"But there was nothing we could do about it, right?" Rose asked still angry with tear stains on her face.

"No..." Was all he said. Jack got up and went to the car to get a blanket out of the backseat. He came back and put it around Rose's shoulders and sat back down next to her again. Rose started to cry and Jack pulled her close to him as she buried her face in his chest. He kissed her on her head.

"Everything's going to be ok." Jack whispered.

Rose looked up at him with tears running down her face and forced a smile then buried her face back in his chest.

They sat there like that in the rain for ten minutes then Jack picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car with her still crying. He opened the door and sat her inside. Then got into to the car and drove home. When they got home Rose was shaking because she was cold and when she tried to stand up she fell down. Jack picked her up again and walked to the door and opened it. He carried her upstairs and layed her on the bed and covered her up with a dry blanket. After that Jack walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. He got a blanket out of the closet and layed it on the couch. He could hear Rose say his name so he went back upstairs.

"Jack." she said as he opened the door.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"What are you doing?" she asked facing him.

"I was going to sleep on the couch."

"Don't...come here lay down with me." Rose said softly.

Jack gave her a small smile and crawled into bed next to her. She grabbed onto him as if she never wanted to let him go and they fell asleep.

Maybe things were going to get better for them.

Over the next few days everything seemed back to normal without the fighting all the time. Jack and Rose actually seemed like they could stand to be around eachother. They went to the pier and walked around laughing and playing in the water, actually having a good time together.

_Jack jumped from the pier into the water. "Come on, Rose!"_

_"No!" Rose yelled back at him laughing._

_"Alright, if you don't jump in the water I'm going to come up there and throw you in!" Jack laughed._

_"You will do no such thing!"_

_"Wanna bet?" Jack laughed acting like he was going to go back up and get Rose and throw her into the water._

_"Okay! Okay! Stay there!" Rose laughed and rolled her eyes then jumped in. She swam back up and just as she did Jack grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Rose kissed him then swam up closer to the shore and sat in the waves and Jack did the same. For once in four years they actually had a good time together._

Jack was drawing outside and Rose was making dinner. Jack heard doors slamming shut so he went inside.

"Where's the dang pan?" Rose said slamming the cabinet shut just as Jack walked through the door.

"Rose?" Jack asked.

"What?" Rose said looking through the cabinets for the pan to cook spaghetti.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find the pan to cook spaghetti in!" She said as she slammed another cabinet door.

"You need any help?" Jack asked.

"No." Rose said still looking for the pan.

Jack wasn't sure if he should say anything else or go back outside so he wouldn't get yelled at.

"Rose, just let me help you." He said as he walked closer to her.

"No! I don't need your help! I can find the pan...just get out of here!" She yelled as she turned to face him.

"Rose..." Jack said trying not to make her anymore mad than she already was.

"You know what forget it! You wanna cook then cook I give up!" She yelled at him then ran upstairs to their bedroom.

Jack just stood there not sure if he should go upstairs and talk to Rose or cook but seeing how she yelled at him he just decided to cook so they wouldn't end up in an arguement. He looked around for the pan and found it on top of the refridgerator. He laughed to himself wondering why she didn't look there for it. He put some water in the pan and put it on the stove to boil it. After about 20 minutes he finished cooking dinner. He went upstairs to tell Rose. He opened the door and found her sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up so he just went back downstairs and covered everything up and put it in the refridgerator. Just as he everything away Rose came downstairs.

"Hey." Rose said.

"Hey." Jack smiled hoping she wasn't mad anymore.

"So I'll take it you didn't cook dinner?" Rose said.

"Actually I did and I found the pan too." Jack laughed a little.

"Okay." Was all Rose said and she turned around and walked back upstairs.

"Rose." Jack said as he followed her upstairs. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything she just went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Rose?" Jack asked as he opened the door. Obviously she wasn't too mad at him or she would have locked it. He walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He looked at her staring out the window and sighed. "Rose, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything she just started crying. Jack tried to pull her close to him but she just pushed him away.

"Rose..." He said with a sad look on his face.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, Jack." Rose said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Jack got off the bed and knelt down infront of her taking his hand and wiping away her tears. "You don't mean that, Rose. I know you don't."

Rose moved his hand away from her face. "But I do. All we've ever done is fight...we never got the life we wanted...we'll never have the life we wanted..."

"Rose-"

"No, listen, Jack." Rose said interupting him. "Ever since we got off Titanic we wanted something better for both of us...and we almost got it but then we lost it...just like everything else. We were so happy for that first year we were together and now we can't even stand eachother. Jack, I love you, I do and I always will but I can't live like this anymore. I didn't want this with you. I didn't want all the fights and slamming doors and saying things we don't mean...but that's where we're at and I just don't want it anymore. I wanted us to be happy with a couple of kids and a good paying job...but we don't have that and we never will...and that's why I don't want to be with you. No matter what we do or say nothing is going to get better between us." Rose said with tears running down her face.

"Rose, we can make this work. We don't have to live like this. We can quit fighting and setting eachother off...and if you want kids we can try again. I just don't want to lose you. I know we fight and say things we don't mean but every couple fights...it's just the way it is. I love you, Rose and I want you to be happy and if leaving is truthfully what you want to do...then I won't stop you." Jack said looking into Rose's eyes.

Rose couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe that Jack actually gave her permission to leave him if it was really what she wanted. Rose got up got a suitcase, threw some clothes in it and walked downstairs leaving Jack upstairs a little confused and waiting to hear the front door open and close and let Rose walk out for good. He heard the door open then seconds later it shut. He went downstairs to see if she actually left. He opened the door and didn't see Rose. He walked outside, the car was still sitting there and Rose was no where. That was it Jack let her go...he let her go to make her happy and this time he wasn't going to go look for her. Rose would not come this time...or would she?

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Also thanks to xNeverLetGox for telling me that my story was kind of similar to someone else's...I've never read that story before but I took a look at it after I read your review and I see what you mean by it was sort of similar so I'm hoping I moved away from that in this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack went inside and sat on the couch. "You really did it this time and this time she won't come back." he said to himself. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as tears started to fall.

Rose walked to a hotel and paid for a room with some of the money she had with her. The man at the desk gave her a key and she went to her room. She set her suitcase down on the floor and sat on the bed. It was only 7p.m. but she went to sleep anyway.

Jack was still sitting on the couch. He started to think how stupid it was to just let Rose go like he did but he wanted her to be happy even if that meant leaving him there alone. Jack turned off the light beside the couch and fell asleep.

_"...You must promise me...that you won't give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless..."_ Rose woke up after hearing Jack's voice. "I promise." she whispered. She got out of bed and looked out the window she figured it was about 2 in the morning. She walked back over to the bed and sighed. "I promised I wouldn't give up no matter how hopeless everything seemed...and yet that's exactly what I'm doing, giving up." She said. She loved Jack and always would but she wasn't willing to go back to him because she didn't want to fight with him anymore and she knew if she went back that would be the first thing she would do. She crawled back into the bed and fell asleep.

**Ok can someone help me here, please because I've no idea what I should do. :/ Sorry this chapter is really short. Like I said I've no idea what to do. I've literally sat at my computer for 4 hours straight and this was all I came up with! :( Some help and/or ideas would be great! :) Also thank you to: thegoodgirldoll, WatsWithUrGraceFace, and titanicgirl for reviewing the second chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Rose checked out of the hotel and went to get a coffee. She walked down the street to a coffee shop and walked in and bought a coffee. When she finished drinking the cup of coffee she headed out the door and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." Rose said looking up and seeing Jack's face.

"Rose..." He said realizing that he just ran into her.

She looked at him one last time before walking away. Jack followed her.

"Rose. I'm sorry." He said as he caught up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Just leave me alone, Jack." She said pulling her hand away from him and walking faster.

"Rose will you just listen to me, please?"

"No." She said.

Jack walked faster as Rose walked past a building, he caught up to her again this time taking her arms and pushing her up against the building wall, not to try and hurt her but so she couldn't get away and she would have to listen to him.

"Jack let go of me." She said sternly.

"No, Rose. Just listen to me." He said and Rose rolled her eyes knowing he wasn't going to give up. "Look alright, when I said that you could leave I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"What did you think I was going to do? Be standing on the porch when you opened the door?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Well, no, but I was kind of hoping you would."

Rose laughed. "Jack when I said I didn't want to be with you anymore I meant it." She said.

Jack looked at Rose like he didn't believe her. "Rose, just please come back. I love you."

Rose looked at him for a second then shoved him away from her and she kept walking.

Jack just stood there and watched her walk out of sight. He wanted her back but he knew she wouldn't go back to him. He finally gave up and went home.

Rose walked down to the pier and sat in the sand letting the waves wash over her feet. She thought about how when she said she didn't want to be with him that she was going to say "sort of," but knew he would just ask her what she meant by that so she didn't. The truth was she didn't want to leave Jack but he gave her the choice to so she did. She just needed to be away from him at least for a while.

When Jack got home he went upstairs and got out his portfolio and flipped through the pages of drawings then seen one of Rose from a month or so after Titanic. He sat on the bed and thought about their time on Titanic together and how they were happy. Then he thought of an idea...their first kiss. Rose really loved him back then and maybe, just maybe, Rose would see how much she means to him if he re-created it. He just had to find a ship and some way to get Rose to go on it.

**Ok so I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wrote it last night before I read the reviews for Chapter 3 this morning. But I liked everyone's ideas and I might use some of them at some point. Anyways please review. Thanks to: titanicgirl, and WatsWithUrGraceFace for reviewing the last chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

A few days later Jack looked through newspapers to see if a ship was sailing from California. After he flipped through a few pages he finally found something about a ship that was sailing from California to New York. The ship was going to depart at 10:00a.m. next Thursday far out from the pier. Now the only thing was he had to get some money for two tickets, one for Rose and one for him. The tickets cost $80 for two tickets. He also had to find a way to give her the ticket and seeing how she didn't want to be around him, that would be hard to do. He got scissors and cut out the information and layed it on the table.

Rose was walking around town and seen an flier for the same ship. She thought it would be a good way to get away from Jack even though she was somewhat skeptical about getting on another ship. She wrote down the information on a small piece of paper and walked back to the hotel.

Jack went upstairs and started to look for some money. He looked in the nightstand beside the bed and found $20 that he saved up from his drawings. Now he just needed $60 more and so he decided to go out and draw and sell his drawings hoping to get the $60 before next Thursday. He got his portfolio from off the dresser and some of his drawing pencils and went down to the pier. When he got to the pier he sat down on the dock and started to draw. He drew people off in the distance and also the ocean. After a couple of hours of drawing he got up, took his portfolio and walked around. He dropped his portfolio by accident and loose paper and drawings flew everywhere. A little boy saw Jack picking up the drawings and some were near the little boy so he picked them up, walked over and took them to Jack.

"Hi." The little boy said handing Jack the drawings.

Jack smiled at the boy who looked about five or six years old. "Hi. Thank you." He said taking the drawings.

"You're welcome." he said. He pointed to one of the drawings with an ocean and people in the distance that Jack had in his hand. "Did you draw this?" The little boy asked.

"Yes I did." Jack replied then picked up some of the other drawings on the ground.

"It's really good." The boy smiled at him.

"Thank you." Jack smiled back.

"Dalton." The little boy's father said walking towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I gave this man his drawings that fell on the ground." He said.

"Okay." the man nodded and stuck his hand out and Jack shook it.

"I'm George." He said.

"Jack." he said.

"Can you draw me and my daddy together?" Dalton asked.

"Don't bother him, okay. I'm sure he has things to do." George said.

"No that's okay. That's actually why I came out here was to draw." Jack smiled.

The boy smiled. "Can he draw us together please daddy?" Dalton said with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"Well if he doesn't mind to sure but we don't want to bother him." George said.

"No, you wouldn't be bothering me. I'll draw you two together if that's what you want." Jack said with a smile.

"Please daddy." Dalton said.

George looked at his son. "Okay then."

Dalton jumped up and down with excitement.

"Okay. So what do you want us to do?" George asked.

Jack pointed over to a bench in the sand. "Just sit over there on the bench."

"Okay." George walked over to the bench ehile Dalton ran over to it excitedly.

Jack sat in the sand and got out a drawing pencil and started to draw the little boy and his father. After about 30 minutes Jack finished drawing them. He walked over to them and gave the boy the drawing.

"Thank you!" Dalton said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Jack said.

"How much do we owe you?" George asked.

"No that's okay. You don't have to pay me." Jack said.

"Well you know what, here." George said handing Jack $40.

"No I couldn't take this." Jack said handing the money back.

"Just keep it. The drawing is worth that if not more." George said and he and his son walked away.

"Thank you!" Jack called after them.

George just nodded and walked forward.

Jack smiled. He almost had enough for two tickets. He had $60 of the $80 dollars he needed to buy two tickets. He picked up his portfolio and drawing pencil and headed home.

Rose was looking through her purse to see how much money she had. She knew she couldn't afford a First Class ticket nor did she want one. She settled for a Third Class ticket. She found $30 in her purse wallet. Now she just had to figure out how to get the other $10.

**Okay well I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Rose was sitting at a diner down the road from the hotel drinking coffee and looking out the window.

A waitress came over to her. "Would you like more coffee?"

"Yes please." Rose looked at her with a smile.

The waitress poured Rose some more coffee.

"Thank you." Rose said before the waitress walked away.

Rose looked out the window and seen that Jack was walking towards the diner. She grabbed her purse and payed the check for the coffee and walked out the door hoping Jack wouldn't see her. As Jack walked towards the diner he saw Rose but he didn't say anything because he knew she wouldn't listen. He glanced up at her right before she passed him then kept walking until he got to the diner. He walked into the diner and sat down at a table. A waitress came over and he ordered a cup of coffee and a biscut. He looked at the newspaper he had with him until the waitress came back with his order. He drank his coffee and ate the biscut and sat there looking through the newspaper for about an hour. He thought about how he was going to get the other $20 for the two tickets. He could draw and get it like before but he had to have the tickets in two days. It was worth a shot but he didn't think he'd get that lucky like the last time when the drew the little boy and his father and got $40 for it but he figured it was worth a shot.

Rose walked down to the pier. "That was almost too easy..." she thought. Jack didn't even try to talk to her. He made no acknowledgement that she was there...he just walked by her. "Maybe he gave up trying to convince me to go back to him?" She thought. She walked towards the water and just stood there.

"We'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf..." She rembered Jack's words. They never rode horses in the surf. Although she wanted to. Rose laughed a little to herself. She wanted to go back to Jack but at the same time she didn't. Maybe it would be a good thing to get away from Jack and go on a ship. Even though she wasn't too crazy about the idea about getting on another ship because of what happened with Titanic it might be a good thing. Rose still needed $10 for a ticket but she couldn't figure out where she would get it. She thought for a minute and then an idea hit her...the necklace. She could sell the necklace. She didn't need it and it wasn't doing any good just sitting in the dresser drawer at the house. There was just one problem. How would she get the necklace from the house without running into Jack there. It would be almost impossible to avoid him if she went to the house. What would she say if she did go to get it and ran into Jack? "I just came to get the Heart Of The Ocean and sell it to get a ticket on a ship this Thursday to get away from you?" Yeah that would happen. She knew if she did run into Jack and said anything about selling the necklace to get on a ship he would go after her. He wouldn't just let her go on a ship by herself. Even though Jack did say that if it would make Rose happy to leave and he let her do that, he wouldn't let her go on a ship. Not as long as he knew about it. Rose walked over to the dock and sat against a pole. She had to get the necklace from the house without running into Jack, but how?

Jack walked out of the diner after paying the check and headed back home to get his portfolio and drawing pencil. When he got there he went upstairs and got the portfolio from off the dresser and his drawing pencil out of the nightstand drawer. He went back downstairs, got in his car and headed for the pier. When he got there he headed towards the dock. He sat on the dock and started to draw people in the distance like yesterday. As he was drawing he caught a glance of firey-red hair walking away from the dock and knew it was Rose. He started to draw her as she was walking away. Jack wondered if she had saw him and decided to leave so he wouldn't talk to her. He thought about going after her but decided against it. Just before she got out of sight he finished drawing her. It wasn't his best drawing because obviously she wasn't standing still but it was good enough for him. After he drew Rose he started to draw people off in the distance and even people sitting on benches on the dock. After a while a woman came over and asked to look at his drawings.

"Hello." The woman smiled politely.

Jack turned around. "Hi." He said smiling back.

"Could I take a look at your drawings? I'm Alice by the way."

"Sure. I'm Jack." Jack said handing her his portfolio.

She sat down beside him and flipped through his drawings. "These are really good, Jack." She said still flipping through the pages.

"Thanks." He said.

She was flipping through some more pages until one caught her eye. It was of Rose laying on the a couch nude. It was kind of like the picture he drew on Titanic..sort of like re-creating it.

"This is...you draw- intersesting." She wasn't sure what to say about it because everything else in his portfolio was either of nature like trees and such or people with clothes on.

"Oh. Yeah...uh..." Jack wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think he still had the picture in his portfolio. Usually he could say something about it kind of like when he showed those kind of pictures to Rose for the first time but for some reason he couldn't say anything about it.

Alice looked at Jack knowing he wasn't sure what to say either and without thinking she asked "Who is this?"

Jack looked at her. "My wife."

"Oh." Was all she said. She closed the portfolio then asked "Would you mind drawing me?"

"Sure...wait draw you how?" Jack asked confused.

"Draw me like your wife." Alice said simply.

Jack looked at her then looked down then looked back up at her again. "No." He said.

"I'll pay you if you do." Alice said.

"No." He said again.

"Why not? I'm sure your wife wouldn't mind. Especially if I pay you to." She said trying to persuade him to draw her.

Jack stood up. "I will not draw you like _that_. However if you would like me to draw you with some clothes on I will."

"Come on. You've obviously drew other women other than your wife like that before. What's so different about now?"

"With all due respect Alice I will not draw you nude. Yes I have drew other women like that before and I have got some money from it but that was before I met my wife. And no, just because I got money before does not mean I will take your money and draw you. It wouldn't be right. It would be like cheating on my wife, which I would never do."

"Okay then. I'll take my $500 and leave." Alice said walking away slowly hoping Jack would change his mind.

Jack didn't change his mind he let her walk away with the $500. Even though he needed another $20 and an extra $480 wouldn't hurt, he wasn't going to draw some other woman who he just met. He loved Rose too much to do that and to him to draw anyone other than Rose like that, for him at least, he'd feel like he was cheating on her and he didn't want to do that. He got his drawing supplies and walked down the beach and headed home. Maybe if he came back tomorrow he could make another $20.

Rose had walked to the house not knowing Jack was coming back home. She didn't even see him at the dock but she seen that his car wasn't at the house so she got the key from under the front porch mat and opened the door and walked inside. She went upstairs to her and Jack's bedroom to get the necklace out of the dresser. She moved some of the clothes around and found the box with the Heart Of The Ocean in it. She moved the clothes back to where they were and made her way out of the bedroom. Just as she was walking downstairs she heard the doorknob to the front door move. she ran back into the bedroom quickly and looked out the window and seen his car.

"Damn. He's home." She cursed under her breath. She heard the front door open and heard his footsteps in the livingroom. Rose couldn't go downstairs without Jack seeing her and she couldn't go out the window because she'd have to struggle to open it and it squeaked when it opened which you could hear from downstairs. There was no way for Rose to get out without Jack knowing. Rose was going to get caught one way or the other.

Jack started to walk upstairs and Rose could hear his footsteps. She was in the bedroom which she knew that was where Jack was going. Jack stopped at the door, turned the doorknob and opened the door...

**Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wasn't going to update for a while but I got bored today and made a "Titanic" video and posted it to YouTube then was still bored so I decided to update this. Tell me what you think. Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

As Jack walked into the room he put his portfolio and drawing pencil on the dresser then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed facing the window.

Rose was hidden in the closet, being as still and quiet as she possibly could. She had the necklace dangling from her coat pocket.

Jack sighed. He had one more day to get the other $20 to buy both tickets to get him and Rose on the ship that was leaving Thursday. He also had 2 figure out how he was going to give Rose the ticket without her knowing it was from him.

Rose tried to move back a little farther in the small closet without making any noise. She backed into the wall and her heels clicked on the floor. She froze hoping Jack didn't hear anything.

Jack heard the clicking of Rose's heels but just thought it was a shirt that fell down with the clothes hanger so he ignored it.

Rose stood still and grabbed the necklace that dangled from her coat pocket. She tried to put it around her wrist so it wouldn't hit the floor but it slipped out of her hand and made a loud thud when it hit the floor. Rose froze. She heard footsteps coming toward the closet and could hear the doorknob twist to open the door. Rose knew it was no use but she quickly and quietly slid down to the floor hoping Jack wouldn't see her.

Jack opened the door and looked straight in front of him and didn't see anything but when he glanced down he saw Rose almost sitting on the floor and the necklace right infront of her.

"Rose?" Jack asked confused. "What are you doing?"

Rose looked up at him slowly and she cursed under her breath. "I-" Rose froze she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say anything.

"Rose?" Jack asked again. "What are you doing?"

Rose looked down then looked back up at Jack. "Trying to get away from you..." She said in a soft voice.

Jack laughed and raised and eyebrow. "Well that's not working out so well is it?"

"It would've if you wouldn't have came back home before I had the chance to get out of here."

Jack laughed a little and held out his hand to help Rose up. Rose looked at him hesitant but slowly took his hand as he pulled her up from the floor.

Jack looked down at the necklace that still layed on the floor. "What were you going to do with that?"

"I was going to sell it to make money." Rose said.

"So you could get away from me." Jack said knowing that was the only reason she would sell it.

"Yes." Rose nodded slowly.

Rose looked at Jack in the eyes and he looked at her right back. They stayed like that for a minute just staring into eachother's eyes then Rose spoke up.

"I- I should get going." She said as she picked up the necklace and walked towards the bedroom door.

Jack just stood there as Rose opened the door and she walked out. He could hear her heels clicking going down the stairs.

Jack sighed. He didn't want Rose to leave again he wanted to talk to her and work things out.

Rose opened the front door and just as she did Jack came down the stairs.

"Rose..." He said softly.

Rose turned to face him.

"Can't we just talk, please?" Jack asked as if he was begging her to stay.

Rose just stood there and didn't say anything.

"Please?" Jack asked one last time.

Rose sighed and shook her head and walked out the door shutting it behind her.

Jack's heart sunk in his chest. He just wanted to talk to her and work things out. He walked over to the window and watched Rose walk down the driveway and down the road until he couldn't see her anymore.

Rose had walked to a pawn shop to sell the necklace.

"Hello." Rose said as she walked up to the counter.

A young man turned around and gave Rose a small smile. "Hello. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes. I'd like to sell this necklace." She said pulling it out of her coat pocket and laying it on the counter.

The young man's jaw dropped when he seen how big the blue diamond was. He picked it up and was amazed at how heavy it was. He had never seen anything like it before. The young man looked up at Rose. "How much were you hoping to get out of this?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever you are willing to give me for it I guess." Rose looked at the him with a small smile. She didn't figure she'd get much out of it at a pawn shop but she needed the money for a ticket so whatever they would give her she'd gladly take.

"Hold on. Let me get the boss." He said.

Rose nodded as he walked back into a room behind the counter.

"There's a lady here who wants to sell a necklace." The young man said.

His boss turned to him "Okay and?"

"Well it's a necklace with a big stone and it weighs alot. I don't know what to give her for it?" The young man said.

"Okay. Come on. I'll take a look at it." His boss said annoyed getting up from the chair he was in and walking out the door.

"Hi." The boss said getting Rose's immediate attention. She knew that voice anywhere.

Rose looked up quickly and was shocked to see that the man who was standing behind the counter was Cal.

Cal froze when he realized it was Rose. He thought she had died with everyone else that was left on the ship. "Rose!" Cal yelled.

Rose grabbed the necklace off the counter and ran out the door without looking back.

The young man just stood there confused as Cal ran out the door after Rose.

**I really didn't intend to have Cal in the story but I thought since Rose was going to pawn the necklace it would make it somewhat interesting...or at least I hope. ****I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :)**

Rose ran until she got to the pier. She knew Cal would follow her if he seen the necklace, which no doubt he did. When she got to the pier she walked to to the dock and sat under it. "Cal...here of all places. Why here?" She asked herself. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. Rose wouldn't have even tried to pawn the necklace if she knew Cal would be there. She reached into her coat pocket and took out the necklace and just looked at it and thought that if Cal showed up he'd want the necklace back and even more likely he would want Rose back even though it has been 5 years. And if Cal was there her mother would have to be as well. "Great." Rose said sarcastically as she looked out to the ocean.

Out of the corner of Rose's eyes she could see someone walking towards her but was afraid that if she turned to see who it was that it would be Cal so she put the necklace back in the coat pocket. "Rose?" As soon as she heard the voice she knew who it was. Rose rolled her eyes, stood up and forced a smile.

"Hello Jack."

Jack smiled back at her but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Well I came here to make a little money and as I was walking around I seen you."

Rose forced another smile. In a way she was kind of glad to see Jack just in case Cal showed up but she still didn't want to talk to him.

"So did you sell the necklace yet?" Jack asked.

"No...I was going to but then took it off the counter and _walked_ away." She said.

"Oh really? Why?" Jack asked confused and curious to know why she didn't sell it.

Rose just stood there trying to think of what to say then she heard a voice call after her.

"Rose!" Cal said practically running towards her.

Jack turned around to see Cal. "What the...Cal?"

"Great just who I wanted to see again." Rose said sarcastically.

Cal stopped and laughed. "So this...gutter rat is still alive I see."

Jack glared at Cal and Rose spoke up.

"Cal what do you want? No better yet what are you doing here?" Rose asked annoyed.

"I want the necklace you were going to pawn and that's why I'm here." Cal smirked.

Jack just looked at Rose as she took the necklace out of her pocket.

"You mean this?" Rose smiled slightly.

"Yes!" Cal moved closer to Rose. "Give it to me!"

"No." Rose said simply.

"Why not? You were going to sell it anyway." Cal said.

"That was before I knew who it would end up going to. I mean why would you want it? You're rich."

Cal laughed. "So? Your point is?"

"My point is you're not getting it."

Cal started to get mad but decided to try one more time. "Give me the necklace, Rose."

"No."

"Give me the damn necklace!" Cal yelled at her.

"Just give him the necklace." Jack said quietly.

"No." Rose glared at Jack.

"Rose I'm going to tell you one last time. Give me the necklace!"

"Cal if you want it come and get it!" And with that Rose took off running up to the dock with Cal and Jack following behind her. Rose hung the necklace out over the water and Cal walked closer as Jack just stood there wondering what she was going to do.

"You wouldn't dare." Cal said.

"Yes I would." Rose smiled.

"Why can't you just give me the necklace?"

"Because you don't need it. You'd just make more money off of it than it is worth now."

"That necklace is worth more than you will ever have!"

"You're right. So you know what if you want it. Go get it." She said slowly as she threw it far out into the ocean.

"You damn..." Cal went over to Rose.

"Keep your hands off her!" Jack yelled.

Cal just laughed and slapped Rose across the face making her fall backwards off the pier and into the water. Jack ran and jumped into the water looking for Rose but couldn't find her.

"Rose!" Jack called out. He turned around and looked up on the dock and seen that Cal was gone. Jack dived under the water but because it wasn't clear he couldn't see. "Rose!" He called out again but still didn't hear anything.

**Okay I honestly think this is the worst chapter ever! I wasn't real sure where I was going to go with this but apparently not very far... :/ Just please review and tell me what you think and maybe give me an idea for the next chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be better than this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :)**

"Rose!" Jack yelled before diving back under the water. When he swam back up he thought he heard Rose yell his name from off in the distance. He swam a little further out into the ocean. "Rose!" He yelled again hoping he would hear her again but there was no answer.

"Damnit!" Jack cursed before diving under and swimming forward a little further. Jack swam back up and shook his head. He looked down and then looked back up again. When he looked straight infront of him he seen firey-red hair and knew it was Rose and he swam as fast as he could to her. "Rose!" She was laying face down in the water. Jack carefully flipped her over on her back and picked her up bridal style and swam back to the shore with her in his arms. When he got to the shore he walked up to the dock and layed her down gently. "Come on Rose, come back!" Jack gave her mouth to mouth. "Come on, Rose don't do this to me! Stay with me!" He gave her mouth to mouth a few more times and she still wasn't breathing. He hit his hand on the dock over and over and cried then layed his head on her chest ready to just give up. A few moments later he looked to the ground and seen her left hand move. He lifted his head off her chest and gave her mouth to mouth again. "Come on Rose!" After a minute or so Rose started to cough. She coughed out the water from her mouth and Jack pulled her close to him. "Rose..." Rose put her hands around his neck, layed her head on his chest and continued to cough.

"Jack..." Rose said softly with tears running down her face as she held onto him tighter.

Jack kissed her forehead, pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her once she stopped coughing. "You're okay now."

Rose mummbled something but Jack didn't hear her. "What?" He said looking down at her.

"I said 'I love you.'" She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I love you, too." Jack said softly. "Come on, let's get you home."

Jack picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. He set her down and opened the door for her as she got into the car.

When they got back home Jack opened the front door letting Rose walk in first and he followed behind her and shut the door. Rose made her way upstairs to the bedroom to change into some dry clothes.

Jack sat just stood in the doorway and thought. _"So much for the ship tickets."_ He laughed to himself. The ship was leaving tomorrow morning and he didn't have both tickets...he didn't want the tickets anymore because he already had what he wanted back and that was Rose.

Rose came back down stairs after a few minutes and Jack walked up to her and kissed her without saying a word and walked upstairs to the bedroom to change into some dry clothes as well. Rose stood with her back against the wall and smiled. Jack came back down stairs and walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "It's getting late. We should go to bed."

Rose nodded and walked upstairs to their bedroom with Jack following behind her. Rose crawled into bed as did Jack. She layed her head on his chest and just listened to his heart beat for a couple of minutes before saying, "Jack?"

Jack looked down at her . "Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving me...again." She laughed a little and put her arms around him.

Jack smiled. "You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her.

They both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Okay I know this is a short chapter but I wasn't sure what to write for it. I hope everyone likes it anyway. I will make the next chapter longer. Please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)**

Jack layed there with Rose watching her sleep. He gently ran his hand over her face and moved the curl that was in her eye back behind her ear. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. This was the first time in four years where they both were laying there together without one of them already up and out of the room before the other was awake. Jack hoped it would stay like this at least for a while.

Rose yawned and lifted her head off of Jack's chest and slowly moved her hand up to his chest and smiled looking up at him.

"Good morining." Rose smiled.

"Good morning." He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

Rose layed her head back on Jack's chest and sighed. "Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack looked down at her and moved her hair away from her face. "For what?"

"For everything." Rose lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. "For the way I've been acting, the way I always run off when I get mad...just all of it."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Jack said.

"No, it's not okay. I shouldn't have just ran off like I did. I shouldn't have yelled at you when all you were trying to do was help. I'm sorry." Rose said with a tear falling down her cheek.

Jack sat up against the headboard of the bed and pulled Rose close to him to where she was laying in his arms, wiping the tear away from her cheek. "Rose, it's ok. I understand why you ran off and got mad all the time. I just wish you would talk to me about it."

"I know." Rose sighed. "I just don't want to talk about it though."

"I know but I wish you would."

Rose smiled sadly at Jack then moved from Jack's arms and layed her head back down on the pillow.

Jack sighed then moved closer to Rose and layed on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so their bodies would touch. He layed his head on her shoulder and said, "I love you. You know that?"

Rose whispered softly. "I know. I love you too." Jack kissed her shoulder gently. Rose turned to the other side to face Jack. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" He said looking into her eyes.

"What do you think Cal is going to do?"

Jack looked confused. "What do you mean? Do about what?"

"The necklace..." Rose paused for a moment. "Me..."

Jack pulled her closer to him. "I don't care what he does with the necklace. That is if he's even found it...but if he ever comes near you again he's dead."

Rose smiled faintly then closed her eyes. "I'm going to go back to sleep. What time is it anyway?"

Jack laughed a little then looked over at the wall clock across from him. "8:14a.m."

"Well just let me lay here and fall asleep until about ten." Rose yawned.

"Ok sounds good to me." Jack yawned and closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep.

Rose took her feet and layed them across Jack's legs and moved his legs closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Jack laughed.

"I want to be closer to you..." Rose said softly.

Jack opened his eyes and kissed her lips and pulled Rose closer to him. Rose pulled Jack as close as she could to her and continued to kiss him. Rose laughed a little while kissing Jack.

"What?" Jack said smiling and pulling away from her.

"So much for sleeping until ten." They both laughed and continued to kiss eachother.

Jack held onto Rose and rolled over to where he was over top of her. "Where to miss?" Jack asked leaning down to kiss her.

"To the stars." Rose smiled as Jack leaned down and kissed her passionatley. Jack kissed her neck down to her stomach then stopped and slid his hand under her back and unhooked her bra and slipped it off her arms and let it fall to the floor then he kissed her chest. Rose wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She kissed his lips and he pulled away trying to bite her neck but she didn't let him. She leaned closer to him and kissed him slowly.

An while later Jack and Rose layed there tangled up in the sheets together with sweat on their bodies. "I love you." Rose said as she moved a strand of hair from Jack's face.

"I love you too, Rose." He said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

Rose smiled. For the first time in four years they were able to say 'I love you' and actually mean it.

Rose wrapped her arms around Jack. "I just want to stay like this forever with you."

"Me too." Jack said as Rose layed her head on his chest and he played with her hair.

Rose sighed happily, "What time is it?"

Jack looked over at the clock, "10:53."

Rose laughed. "We're usually out of bed by now."

"Yeah we're usually out of bed and arguing by now...but I'm glad we're not." Jack smiled down at her.

"Me too." Rose smiled up at Jack.

"...But I still think we should get up and get dressed." Jack said laughing slightly.

"No. I don't want to, I just want to lay here with you." Rose said pulling him closer.

Jack rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine." Jack laughed.

They layed there for about another hour then Rose got up and wrapped one of the sheets from the bed around her.

"I'm going to take a bath." Rose said as she kissed Jack's lips and walked across the room.

"Okay." Jack said sitting up as Rose walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Jack yawned and stretched his arms over his head then got out of bed and got dressed. He walked downstairs and decided to cook some breakfast. He got two eggs and a package of bacon from the refridgerator and set them on the counter, then got two pans out of the cabinet and set them on the stove and started to cook.

A few minutes later Rose got out of the bath tub and put on her clothes and walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Mmm somthing smells good." Rose said as she kissed Jack and sat down at the table.

"Bacon and eggs." Jack said as he finished cooking and put some on a plate for Rose.

"Thank you." Rose smiled as he set the plate down infront of her.

"You're welcome." He said as he got him a plate and put some bacon and eggs on it and sat down at the table with Rose.

Rose looked at Jack and laughed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Rose said putting a forkful of egg in her mouth and eating it.

Jack just smiled and continued to eat.

"You know we could have stayed in bed longer." Rose said after a while.

"And what? Layed there all day?" Jack said jokingly.

"Yes." Rose said.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at her. They continued to eat their breakfast.

After a few minutes they finished eating and Rose put their dishes in the sink and started to wash them. Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"So you wanna go lay in bed some more." Jack said smiling.

"Yes.." Rose said slowly with a smile on her face.

Jack laughed and turned her to face him. He lifted her chin up and kissed her.

"Or here is good." Rose said pulling away then continued to kiss him.

**Okay so I just wanted a chapter where Jack and Rose didn't fight...I just wanted it to be about them and nothing else. I wanted to show that they still do love eachother even though they'll probably end up fighting again more than likely later in the story. Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

They continued to kiss eachother as Jack picked Rose up and carried her to the couch laying her down. Rose wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Jack kissed her neck and Rose gently pushed Jack away and stood up. She grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to their bedroom. Jack shut the door and layed Rose on the bed and kissed her passionatley. "Weren't we just here a while ago?" Jack asked laughing. Rose nodded smiling while pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. Jack ran his hand down to Rose's thigh and kissed her neck. "Jack?" Rose asked trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Jack asked pulling away.

"I think someone is at the front door."

"Can't we just leave them out there?" Jack asked.

Rose laughed. "No."

Jack rolled his eyes and got off the bed and walked over to open the bedroom door. As he did he heard a knock on the front door. "I guess you're right." Jack said laughing as he walked downstairs to the front door fixing his hair. He opened the door.

Rose ran a brush through her hair and smoothed out her shirt and walked downstairs. "Who is it?" She asked before looking up and noticing Molly in the doorway.

"Hey you two." Molly smiled.

"Molly? What are you doing here?" Jack asked surprised.

"I heard you two lived here, thought I'd stop by and say 'hi'."

"Hi." Rose smiled.

"Come in." Jack stepped from the doorway to let Molly in the house.

"I haven't seen you two around in five years." Molly said walking into the house.

"Yeah we left shortly after we got to New York. We didn't want to run into Cal or Rose's mother." Jack said closing the door.

Rose smiled. "Take a seat."

Molly sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Would you like something to drink, Molly?" Rose asked.

"No thanks." Molly smiled.

Rose nodded and sat on the couch with Jack.

"So how have you been?" Rose asked Molly.

"I've been good. Can't complain. What about you two?"

Jack and Rose looked at eachother unsure of what to say.

"Everything's going good. It was hard at first but it eventually got better." Jack said as he looked at Rose.

"Well that's good. You know, since the first time I saw you two together at the First Class dinner I knew you were perfect for eachother. It's good to see you two together." Molly smiled.

"Yes it is." Rose smiled slightly.

They started to talk about their lives and what they have been doing for the last five years for a few hours.

"Well I should get going." Molly said as she got up and walked towards the door.

Rose got up from the couch and followed her to the door. "It was good to see you again, Molly." Rose said as she hugged her.

"You too, Rose. Hopefully we will see eachother again sometime." Molly said with a smile.

"Bye Molly." Jack said with a smile.

Molly nodded. "Bye Jack. You two take care now." She smiled.

"We will." Rose nodded and opened the front door and Molly walked out and got into her car.

Rose and Jack walked out onto the front porch and watched until she drove out of sight.

They walked back inside and shut the door. "Do you want a glass of water?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Jack said as he sat down on the couch while Rose walked into the kitchen and got a two glasses of from the cabinet and put water in them and walked back into the living room where Jack was sitting.

She handed Jack the glass of water and sat down next to him.

"I never thought I'd see Molly again after we got to New York." Rose said.

"Me either. Although it was nice to see her again." Jack said taking a sip of the water.

"Yeah it was. Other than Mr. Andrews she was really normal and not stuck up like everyone else in First Class." Rose said.

"I agree. Maybe we'll see her around sometime." Jack said.

"I hope so." Rose smiled slightly before taking a sip of her water.

After a few minuets of silence Jack spoke up.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

Jack laughed a bit "I got an idea." He said as he leaned in and kissed Rose.

"Jack stop!" Rose laughed.

"Well you were the one who wanted to lay in bed all day." Jack smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes and kissed him back then got up and walked out onto the porch.

**...**

A few minutes later Jack got up and walked out to the front porch and quietly shut the door behind him as he walked up behind Rose and put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Rose said quietly with sadness in her voice.

"You sure?" Jack asked holding her closer.

"Yes I'm sure." Rose said softly.

Jack sighed and took Rose's hand and walked over to the steps and sat down. Rose just looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Come on, sit down." Jack said softly.

Rose did as he said and sat down on the steps. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Jack asked.

Rose sniffled and a tear fell from her eye. "Nothing."

Jack had a sad look on his face and tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall. He wished Rose would talk to him but he wouldn't force her to if she didn't want to. Rose started to cry and he pulled her as close to him as he could. She layed her head on his chest and just cried.

Rose mummbled somthing but Jack didn't hear what she said.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She said where he could barely hear her.

Rose got up and wiped the tears from her face and walked inside the house to their bedroom, shut the door and layed down on the bed with tears streaming down her face.

About 15 minutes later Jack went upstairs to their bedroom and opened the door quietly. He walked over to the bed and got under the blanket and wrapped his arms around Rose. He knew she was still crying but he didn't say anything he just ran his hand over her arm and layed there.

After about 13 minutes Rose had cried herself to sleeep. Jack layed there and let the tears fall from his eyes. Eventually he also cried himself to sleep.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. I probably won't update this for a while because school starts the 2nd or 3rd of August and it usually takes me a while to come up with other ideas for this story anyway so yeah. I mean I'll try to update this at least one more time before I go back to school but I don't know. Anyway please review! Also if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)***

Rose was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Jack came downstairs.

"Good morning." Jack said as he kissed Rose on the cheek and walked over to pour him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Rose smiled slightly. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. You?" He asked.

"Same." Rose said.

Jack walked over to the table and sat down across from her and took a sip of his coffee.

Rose sat her cup of coffee down and just stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"N-Nothing." Rose said still looking down.

Rose sighed and looked up at Jack.

"Rose?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Rose looked back down and said "I shouldn't have to tell you...you should already know." A tear slid down her face.

Jack got up and walked behind Rose and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rose..." He started to say knowing exactly what was wrong. "I know this is still hard on you..." He said holding back a tear. "But you've got to talk to me about it at some point."

Rose shook her head. "No, Jack, I don't. I can't."

Rose got up and walked out onto the porch with Jack following close behind her.

Rose sighed. "Jack, I don't want to talk about it. Can you just leave me alone for a while, please?" Rose said with tears streaming down her face.

Jack nodded his head, turned around, and walked back inside.

Rose walked off the porch and down the street.

Jack was watching her from the window. Part of him wanted to follow her and part of him knew he should just leave her alone. A tear fell from his eye as he turned around and walked up to the bedroom and shut the door.

"I just want her to talk to me." He said to himself with tears falling from his eyes as he slid down to the floor with his back against the door.

Rose was walking down the street with tears falling when she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said looking up and seeing Molly.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Molly asked helping her up from the ground.

"It's nothing." Rose said forcing a smile.

"It has to be something because you wouldn't be crying for nothing." Molly said.

Rose wiped the tears from her face. "You're right."

Molly smiled sadly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose just nodded and gave a small smile.

"Okay. Come on." Molly said with a smile walking forward as Rose walked beside her.

***Okay so school starts tomorrow. :( So I don't know how often I'll be able to update this. :/ Also I'm sorry for the short chapter...had a little bit of writer's block. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Anyway please review. I hope you all like it. :)***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)***

They walked to a park just a few blocks away and sat on a bench. Rose looked at the ground. She had tear stains on her face from where she had been crying earlier.

"What had you so upset earlier?" Molly asked looking at Rose.

"A lot of things..." Rose looked up infront of her. "Well one thing mostly."

"What?" Molly asked concerned.

Rose sighed and looked at Molly. "Five years ago I had a son with Jack and about three months later he got ill and died. No matter what anyone would try and do it wouldn't help." Rose had tears in her eyes trying not to let them fall. "I couldn't get over it...I still can't. Jack wants me to talk about it with him but I can't. He thinks it would help me but it wouldn't, it would just make it worse." Rose looked back down at the ground and let a few of her tears fall.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." Molly said with a sad expression on her face. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Ever since then all we've done is fight. It's gotten a little better now between us but I don't know how long it will stay that way." Rose said.

"Rose, I don't mean to take sides here but maybe talking to him would help. I mean, you have to think, it had to have been hard on him too." Mollly said.

"I know." Rose said looking back up at Molly. "But he just seems like he doesn't care anymore. Like it doesn't bother him anymore about what happened."

"Rose, maybe it's not that he doesn't care but that he's just trying to be strong for you. I'm sure it still bothers him but maybe he just doesn't want to tell you because he's trying to help you." Molly said.

"Trying to help me do what? Get over it? I can't." Rose said trying not to get angry with Molly because she was only trying to help.

"Maybe or maybe he just wants you to not necessarily get over it, but to move on from it and accept the fact that you can't change what happened." Molly said.

"I know I can't change what happened but that doesn't mean I'm going to be able to move on from it." Rose said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Rose, you'll never forget it but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to move on and go on with your life." Molly said.

Rose just nodded her head and wiped the tear off her cheek.

They were silent for a few minutes then Rose asked, "Molly, whatever happened to my mother after Titanic sank and the Carpathia docked in New York?"

Molly looked at Rose like she was crazy for a moment then said, "I'm not real sure. The last I heard she was working as a waitress somewhere in Philidelphia because Cal didn't want anything to do with her after the ship sank. They all thought you died with Jack and everyone else that night so they never bothered looking."

"Oh. Yeah well Cal knows I'm alive and with Jack." Rose said.

Molly looked at her confused "How?"

"It's a long story but I went to pawn the Heart of the Ocean and he was the boss there." Rose said.

"Cal? A pawn shop owner? I never thought I'd see the day when he'd actually have to work to earn his keep." Molly laughed then asked, "How did you get the necklace?"

"Before I got into a lifeboat Cal put his coat on me which had the necklace in it and when Jack and I got to New York I found it in the pocket." Rose said.

"Well that shows how smart he was just leaving the necklace in a coat pocket." Molly laughed.

"Yeah." Rose laughed slightly. "How did you know Jack and I were alive though if everyone else thought we were dead?"

"When we docked in New York I saw you on the street and with Cal and your mother following me I asked an officer if there was a Rose DeWittBukater and he said 'no.' So they thought you died and they left. Then I asked if there was a Rose Dawson and there was only one on the list. I knew it was you. I never told anyone though because I kind of figured Jack was alive too and also I knew that if your mother or Cal knew you were alive they would've tried to force you back into marrying Cal, so I kept quiet." Molly said.

"Thanks." Rose smiled at Molly.

"You're welcome. Besides the First class society wasn't for you anyway. You were meant to be free and to be with Jack." Molly said.

"Yeah." Rose said quietly.

They sat there talked for a long time then Molly said, "I should get going it's almost 3p.m."

"Okay." Rose said.

Molly got up from the bench and looked at Rose. "It was good to see you again." She smiled.

"It was good to see you, too." Rose said still sitting on the bench.

"Well I'm going to get going." Molly said.

"Okay. Bye, Molly. And thank you." Rose said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, Rose." Molly turned around and walked away.

Rose sat there for a while longer before getting up and walking back home.

* * *

Jack had fallen asleep against the door. When he woke up he rubbed his eyes and reached for the doorknob to help himself up from the floor.

When he got up from the floor he opened the bedroom door and walked downstairs hoping Rose would be there. He walked into the livingroom and the kitchen and she wasn't there. He walked over to the sink and and got him a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table and looked out the window.

Jack sat there and thought about Rose and the last four years. Everything just got worse in those four years and just now everything was slowly getting a little better. Jack hoped it would keep getting better. He hoped that sooner or later Rose would want to talk to him about what had happened four years ago and maybe even move on from it. But he knew that would take a long time before that would ever happen.

He looked out the window and sighed sadly. after a while he got up from the table and walked out onto the front porch and sat on the steps as he ran a hand through his hair. He just stared down the road hoping to see Rose.

* * *

As Rose was walking home she walked in between two buildings to get to the other road quicker. When she was out from between the two buildings on the other road someone grabbed her around her waist and put a hand over her mouth and pulled her back between the middle of the two buildings pushing her as hard as they could up against the brick wall. She only caught a glance of who it was before they hit her in the head and knocked her out as she fell to the ground.

***Okay well I figured since I had a little time today I'd do another chapter seeing how when I get Algebra 2, Spanish 1, and English 3 homework I probably won't have a lot of time to update this. I hope this was longer than my last chapter. If not I'm sorry. :( I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so in my opinion the end is not that good but I want you all to write at the end or somewhere in your reviews who you think grabbed Rose and knocked her out. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this. Please Review! :)***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed.***

It was almost midnight and Jack was still sitting on the steps. He yawned as he got up from the steps to go back inside the house. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned once more. "Where is she?" He asked himself as he crawled underneath the sheets and turned off the light on the nightstand. Jack tired to fall asleep but he couldn't. He couldn't help but think something was wrong. Never the less, a couple of hours later he finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Cal asked.

"Yes I did."

"Well if you found her why didn't you bring her here?" Cal asked annoyed.

"You just said to knock her out. You never told me to bring her back here."

"Damnit Lovejoy! When you knocked her out you were supposed to bring her here!" Cal shouted angirly.

"Sorry sir but you never said to bring her here." Lovejoy said.

Cal glared at Lovejoy and said "Lovejoy get her and bring her here."

Lovejoy nodded and turned towards the door to go get Rose.

Lovejoy sighed. He actually hated Cal. Even when they were on Titanic he hated him. He hated doing his dirty work. The only reason he did it was because Cal paid him well to do it.

Lovejoy got into the car and drove back to the two buildings where Rose was knocked on the ground in the middle of them.

He got out of the car and seen Rose was still laying there on the ground.

He picked her up and put her in the backseat and drove back to Cal's house.

When Lovejoy got back to Cal's house Cal walked towards the car.

"Did you get her this time?" He asked.

"Yes." Lovejoy answered.

"Good. Get her out of the car and bring her in the house." Cal said walking away.

Lovejoy did as Cal said and took Rose into the house and set her on a couch in the livingroom.

"So what are you going to do now that you have her?" Lovejoy asked standing near the front door.

Cal smirked. "I want the necklace that she threw into the ocean and she's going to get it."

"What if she doesn't?" Lovejoy asked.

"Then she'll be there in the ocean with it." He said.

"Don't you think that's a little cruel?" Lovejoy asked.

"So. If she gets the necklace I'll let her go back to that gutter rat. But if not he'll never see her again." Cal said.

Lovejoy just nodded his head and looked at Cal. He wanted so bad to tell Cal that what he was doing was wrong, that it was just a stupid necklace, that he didn't like him or want to work with him but he kept quiet.

"Well, I'm going out. If she wakes up keep her here. I'll be back in a while." Cal said.

"Where are you going?" Lovejoy asked.

"I'm going out to go do somethings." And with that Cal walked out the door, got in the car and drove away.

Lovejoy walked over to the other couch opposite of the one Rose was on and sat down.

After a little while Rose woke up.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head where she was hit.

She looked around the room then looked in front of her. Her eyes widened when she realized who was sitting in front of her.

"Hello, miss." Lovejoy said.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

Lovejoy avoided her question. Even though Cal wanted her to stay there when she woke up, Lovejoy knew it was a bad idea so he said, "It doesn't matter. Cal's going to be back soon. You've to get out of here."

"Yeah right. I'll try and leave and you'll knock me out again. How are you even still alive?" Rose asked with anger in her voice.

"Honestly I don't know. I was next to the middle of the ship when it split and somehow ended up on a lifeboat. But that doesn't matter. I'm serious you've got to leave." Lovejoy said.

"Something's not right here." Rose said.

"What that I'm telling you to leave? Listen I hate Cal the only reason I work for him is for the money." He said.

"That don't surprise me. I still don't believe you'll actually let me go and if you do you'll tell Cal where I am." Rose said.

Lovejoy walked over to the door and opened it. "Go. Leave before Cal gets back. I won't tell him. Besides he'll blame me for letting you go, which is better than what he will do to you if you don't find the necklace."

"What he'll do to me? What is he going to do to me?" Rose asked with anger still in her voice.

"He said if you don't find the necklace Jack will never see you again."

"Jack." Rose thought. "He must be worried about me. I've been gone all day."

"So what do you say, miss? Are you going to leave before Cal gets back?" Lovejoy said.

Rose didn't say anything she just nodded her head and walked out the door.

Before she got off the porch she turned around. "I never thought I'd say this to you but thank you."

Rose walked down the street as fast as she could, but still kept an eye out for Cal, in case Lovejoy lied and managed to get a hold of him to tell him she left.

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of the front door opening. He got out of bed and started to walk downstairs slowly and quietly.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he felt someone grab him but he didn't scream or pull away because he knew exactly who it was.

"Jack?" Rose asked laughing a little because she couldn't see in the dark.

"Who else would it be?" Jack laughed.

Rose walked over and turned the lamp on next to the couch.

"What happened?" Jack asked refering to the blood stains on her arm from where she hit the ground.

Rose looked at him sadly. "Cal," was all she said.

Jack got angry and mummbled under his breath.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"You're not doing anything." Jack looked Rose in the eyes, hugged her and kissed her forehead. As he did he felt a bump that was on Rose's head from where she had been hit.

"I'm going to kill him." He said quietly hoping Rose wouldn't hear him but she did.

"Jack don't." She said.

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm not just going to let him hurt you and get away with it." He said sternly.

"I know but I don't want something to happen to you." Rose said.

"You won't have to worry about something happening to me because something's going to happen to him. He's not getting away with this."

Rose just nodded and hugged him tighter.

Jack pulled away. "I'll be back." He said as he walked upstairs.

A few seconds later he came back downstairs with a damp wash towel.

"Let me see your arm." He said as he wiped the blood off Rose's arm.

"Thanks." Rose said with a small smile.

Jack nodded and smiled back.

"I'm going to take a bath and get cleaned up." Rose said.

"Okay." Jack said as Rose walked upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door.

Jack walked over to the couch and sat down and thought for a while. He couldn't figure out why he would do that to Rose seeing how she didn't have the necklace anymore. All he knew was that he hated Cal even more than he already did, if that was even possible.

A few minutes later Rose came downstairs.

"I'm going to bed." She said as she kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll be up there in a few." He said.

Rose walked upstairs and shut the bedroom door.

A few minuets later Jack got up from the couch, turned off the lamp and went upstairs.

He opened the bedroom door then closed it quietly and got into bed. He wrapped his arms around Rose and held her tight.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Jack said.

They layed there for a while before finally falling asleep.

***Okay so I hope everyone likes this. Please review. I'll update again A.S.A.P.***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed.***

**{A Few Days Later}**

"How the hell could you just let her go?!" Cal yelled at Lovejoy.

"I just let her go. I have no explanation why or how. I just did." Lovejoy said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Cal yelled at him once again.

Lovejoy looked down to the floor then looked back up at Cal. He stood there silently contemplating what he was going to say.

"Say something!" Cal yelled.

Lovejoy looked at him and said, "No. You are and I quit." And with that he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Cal looked shocked. Not by the fact that Lovejoy said that Cal was out of his mind but because he quit. Cal knew by the way Lovejoy said that he quit, that he meant it. Cal got even more angry and picked up a wine glass that was sitting on a table near him and threw it at the wall letting it shatter as it hit the floor.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Rose?" Jack called out as he walked into their bedroom to get his sketch pad.

"I'm in the kitchen." She called back.

Jack walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I'm going out to the peir. Wanna come?" Jack asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Rose said with a smile.

"Okay." Jack said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be home around eight tonight."

"Alright. Be careful." Rose said.

Jack walked out the door and onto the porch. "I love you." He called back.

"I love you, too." She said as she walked towards the front door and watched him get into the car and drive down the road.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cal walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. He was angry that Lovejoy said he'd quit. He walked to his car, got in and drove down to a bar.

The thing about Cal was that when he was really angry he'd always go to a bar and drink because he thought it made his problems go away and it would calm him down. Which it did, for a little while at least.

When he got to the bar he sat down at the counter and a bartender came up. "What do you want?" He asked wiping off the counter.

"Brandy." Cal said.

The man turned around and got a glass and a bottle of brandy. He poured it into the glass and set it on the counter in front of Cal.

Cal layed the money down to pay for it and then started to drink the glass of brandy.

Cal sat there for about an hour or so drinking glasses of brandy and putting his money down on the counter to pay the bartender.

When he drank his last glass he got up and left the bar and went back to his house.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rose got a blanket from the chest at the end of the couch. She got a book off the shelf and curled up on the couch to read it.

It was 5:30 and Jack would be home in a few hours. After a while of reading Rose had fallen asleep on the couch with the book on the floor from where it fell.

When Jack got home he opened the front door and saw Rose asleep on the couch. He walked over, picked the book off the floor and set it on the coffee table the quietly got another blanket out from the chest and covered her up. He kissed her gently on the forehead then turned off the light and walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Jack got in between the blankets and covered up and fell asleep.

Rose woke up a couple of hours later and knew Jack had come back because she was covered up and the light was out. She sat up and yawned then ran a hand through her hair. Quietly she got up off the couch and walked upstairs to their bedroom. She quietly opened the bedroom door and tip toed over to the bed. Rose got beneath the sheets next to Jack and drifted off back to sleep with her arms wrapped around him.

***I'm so sorry this chapter is really short and that there is not much going on in this chapter and the fact it's really not a good chapter. I'm also sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've just been trying to focus on my school work and I've a research paper for English due in November, so I'm trying to figure out what to do for that and I've math almost every night; so it's kind of hard to write a lot and stay focused on school. :/ I appreciate every review I have gotten this far and I hope everyone will like this chapter. Please review and I will update A.S.A.P. ***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)**

For the next couple of weeks everything was ok. Rose and Jack hadn't seen Cal or Lovejoy around and they didn't get into any arguments.

Even though it was dark out Jack sat on the front porch and drew the figures of people walking down the street. He couldn't seem to go to sleep. He tried falling asleep earlier when Rose had gone to bed but couldn't so he ended up outside drawing. He was paying so much attention to drawing that he hadn't even heard the front door open.

"Jack?" Rose said still half asleep.

Jack jumped a little when he heard Rose then turned around.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said standing up from the step he was sitting on. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and realized you weren't there so I came to find you." Rose said.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "Well, you wanna go inside and get some sleep?"

"Sure. What were you drawing out here in the dark anyway? You can't see anything."

Jack laughed slightly. "I was drawing the figures of the people that walked by."

Rose smiled. "So you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah." Jack said picking up his portfolio and charcoal pencils up off the porch.

Rose walked inside and Jack shut the door behind him following her up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Rose got into bed and covered up and Jack removed his shirt and got into bed next to her.

Rose wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his chest.

"Goodnight." She said as she yawned.

Jack smiled. "Goodnight." He said as he kissed her on top of the head.

***Okay I know this chapter is short but I couldn't think of anything...but at least it's something. Anyway, if you have suggestions for the next chapter please let me know. As always please review. I hope everyone likes this chapter even though it's short.***


End file.
